


Time For Me To Fly

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Band Of Jonas Brothers, Established Relationship, F/M, High School, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Songfic, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: “I just want a break from everything. Putting on that spider-man suit every day and not coming home until the early hours of the morning, then having to study and do my homework before school starts, it’s exhausting Y/N. Things have been so stressful recently with that whole side of my life. Especially since that fucking grape.”





	Time For Me To Fly

“Y/N, a shot for a vacation? To Europe? We’re going!” Peter exclaims as they walk down the crowded hallway. 

 

“I’ll talk to my parents, but it’s a lot of money Pete. Don’t get me wrong I want to but-” Y/N says, looking down at her hands. Peter throws his arm around her shoulder and presses a kiss to her temple. 

 

“It’s alright, but I can see what Mr. Stark can do.” Peter whispers to her, to which she nods.

 

“Ned! What about you, man? It won’t be a good vacation without my best friend.” Peter calls out over his shoulder. Ned looks up from his phone smiling.

 

“I sent my mom a text already.” He says. The group pushes out the doors of the school and into the sunny day before them. 

 

“We still on for my house later?” Y/N asks. Ned nods and then begins his walk home. Y/N looks up to Peter, who still has his arm around her shoulders.

 

“Could I just come now? May won’t be home and I don’t want to be lonely.” Peter asks. 

 

“Yeah sure.” Y/N says. 

 

The walk home isn’t long and it’s filled with hand-holding and easy conversation. 

 

“Y/N, I swear it’s time for me to fly!” Peter exclaims, throwing his arms up.

 

“Alright mister, how do you plan on doing that?” Y/N laughs, pushing open the door to her home. She and Peter enter and go into her room. 

 

“I don’t know? But this trip to Europe is step one.” Peter says, flinging himself onto her bed. Y/N sits at her desk and pulls out her books. 

 

“Well I’m glad your dreams are coming true Pete. Venice always been a dream of yours?” 

 

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm Y/N. Ya know, I’ve always felt, that uh, Queens is great. I love it here and I want to stay here forever. But it’s nice to get away ya know. Like if I stay here in Queens, I stay with all my worries and troubles. But once I go to Venice, obviously taking you and Ned with me, it’s like just a nice little break from all that.” Peter stares at the ceiling of her room. 

 

Y/N notices the shift from Peter’s happy-go-lucky tone to a much more serious one. She gets up out of the desk chair and sits down on the bed next to him. He looks over at her and she lays down next to him. 

 

“You want to talk about anything Pete?” Y/N says softly. Peter scoffs quietly and rubs a hand over his eyes.

 

“I just want a break from everything. Putting on that spider-man suit every day and not coming home until the early hours of the morning, then having to study and do my homework before school starts, it’s exhausting Y/N. Things have been so stressful recently with that whole side of my life. Especially since that fucking grape.” Peter gets up off the bed and begins pacing

 

“I know things are crazy, but you don’t have to put that much pressure on yourself-” Y/N starts.

 

“But I do!” Peter yells. “Sorry. But a-after the, uh,” He makes a snapping gesture, “Mr. Stark expects me to be out there in the suit he gave me and I just, I need a break.”  

 

“Okay. I agree.” 

 

Peter falls back down onto the bed.

 

“You know I haven’t put on the suit I died since came back.” 

 

“It’s alright Pete.” Y/N says grabbing his hand. She can tell these problems have been eating at him, probably since before that snap. 

 

“It will be, and I know that. It just sucks right now. I really need this break.”

 

“So we take this break. Me, you and Ned. And the rest of the academic decathlon team, but we can ignore them. And we’ll just have the time of our life.” Y/N says sitting up and pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips.

 

“Y/N come on. Let’s fly away. Let’s take that trip, please.” Peter grins. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
